The princess diaries
by Kitty's Hope
Summary: Our blonde heroine expresses her feelings toward the events that altered her life......please read
1. Default Chapter

"The book of Moon perils from my lost disk"  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Hey it is me again. I am back!!! "Hey book that I share my quote personal thoughts with, can you tell I am being sarcastic? It all started this morning when my mother woke me up. She did not even feed me, (bad parent) but instead made me accompany her to the mall.  
  
My mother made me wear my coat hat and gloves because the weatherman said it would be freezing outside. So I stood on the porch dressed in this bulky material, and waited patiently for my mother to emerge from our pink house. While outside I began to sweat, then I heard from a car radio that it was 60 degrees.  
  
The heat was so unbearable that I started to fan myself. I turned my head toward the street and noticed two people wearing t-shirts and shorts. After the people faded from my vision I started to reminiscence about my childhood, where my childlike self no matter how stupid the suggestion was obeyed the teachings of the great blue hair woman (my mother). Especially when I had homework.  
  
The estrange woman at times had no idea what she was doing. If I was so interested in passing, a miracle in it's own I would not do it myself.  
  
"Hahahah fooled you diary. Did you really think I would waste my precious time doing such trivial assignments?" Ok let's bring this conversation back to today.  
  
Anyway my mother came out of the house and I begged her to let me take off the jacket telling her it is very humid. She just raised her hand and I piped down. When we entered the mall I noticed that we were the only ones wearing those heavy coats, everyone else was wearing thin jackets or sweaters.  
  
"Why? Why couldn't my mother be blessed with sense like her children?" Everyone kept looking at me and whispering "is she crazy".  
  
Then one kid approached me and pressed his finger into my stomach and said, "He is not going whoo hoo."  
  
I felt so mortified that stupid kid thought I was the Pillsbury Doughboy.  
  
After our little excursion we left the mall and strolled down the street. The walk lifted some tension that loomed over me. I took noticed of the trees that surrounded us in this little park. Majority of leaves still remained on the tree, but these leaves were not brown and crinkled bits, instead they were soft like a flower's petal and colorful.  
  
Oh well, despite the lack of snow the area looks pretty decent. This particular weather allowed people to travel whether to the beach or out of the country. Though this weather gave us freedom to do what we wished majority of us mainly kids had to go inside by seven. Especially since the sky darken earlier than usual and there was a possible threat of a stranger kidnapping your kids.  
  
This bothers me slightly then again all adults wish they could have alone time. No I am not being insensitive! I do like kids except a certain pink hair girl who dwells in my house. 


	2. 3

_Let's see she has bright pink hair and copies my hairstyle. Stupid Rini. _

_When I met Rini I thought she was a demon sent to bother me unti the day I die, but as sailor moon I saw the other Rini. I pitied her. This little witch was isolated from people for most of her life. Then again by the way she acts I feel like I wanna leave her too. _

_Sometimes I wonder why everyone treats Rini like she is so special. When at times she can be really rotten and rude. She steals my candy and goes through my things. Hey aren't kids suppose to be sweet and innocent. Instead I got the rotten apple of the barrel._

_ 1__1/7/03_

_Dear Diary _

_I am surprise at the way I act whenever Rini is around. She can really push my buttons. Why does she affect me that much? Is it normal to feel like punching out someone? But even I have enough sense not to act out. She gets on my last nerve but unless I am with my friends the urge to destroy goes up._

_One day as I was walking down the hall I heard crying coming from my room. In the little area I found Rini on my bed laying in a fetal position with her hands over her eyes and knees drawn up to her chest. While witnessing this scene I unconsciously placed my hands over my heart, and then I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her little form. At my touch she leaned into my caress and started mumbling "Mommy". For the first time this girl actually made me smile I ran my hands through her hair and asked her "why are you crying?" She gives me this weird look and says, "Mind your own business". _

_When my mom came home I told her about our conversation, she just smiled and said not to fret over it. Then she changed the subject and told us about Rini's "Curry Dinner". And let me tell you the little fungus was not to thrill about me cooking for her class. _

"_No! You would wreck everything and everyone would laugh at me"_

_When these words spilled from her mouth it made me think. _

_For all the years I went to school I have never once tried to get a good grade. My parents kept encouraging me hoping that I would improve but after a while they decided maybe there expectations were set to high. It is not like I don't try I do but things just don't turn out the way you want. My mother always compare my scores to my brother, I guess she did this motivate me. This just made me cry. _

_I can do anything better than you. It is not my fault that I am not a genius like everyone else. The thing is I don't have anything to back me up except for sailor moon. That's the only thing I can do without screwing up. _


	3. rev

3/8/04 Another person who annoys me is Raye. Me and her fight everyday for some strange reason. Oh yeah our fights would usually start because she would call me a whiner, selfish and a wimp.  
  
Even when I was knocked out I saw the shock on their faces, even Luna was surprised. They really believed that I must fit the bill for being a princess because I am weak and dependent on someone else.  
  
Like you can really make it to the finish line Serena. You are such a whiner. I cannot believe Luna would let you control such a powerful weapon.  
  
Her voice haunts me in my sleep sometimes. I would even recall my transformation from sailor moon into the moon princess. Her voice puzzles me. When Raye yells at me I feel calm. Our fights bring us closer to each other; this is our way of expressing our feelings toward one another. Her voice although it can be annoying, it sounds like she is screeching at times and then her voice gets high like she is filled with helium, but when you think about it her bugging nature helps me in the end. She is like a mother who always tries to bring out the better parts of me.  
  
Then it all made sense to me there was no such thing as sailor moon. This identity was a cover up. When I transformed my sailor moon self would show me as being serious not happy go lucky airhead on a sugar binge. That explains why the enemies could not hunt down the moon princess. Before I thought the enemy was retarded. Let's see she has two meatballs on her head, her height and eye color match, so why not see if the brunette 5'9 with short brown hair and black eyes is sailor moon. Who is dense now?  
  
After my past was restored I saw myself as being responsible. Queen Serenity probably made me become sailor moon because of my immature attitude. Also how can I rule a place I remember nothing about? And the people would have most likely revolted against me, but I have the silver crystal. Haha! 


	4. our future

Dear Diary: Life with a broken heart March 8  
  
My heart hurts. I never felt like this before, I just want to die. Okay so things do not always turn out the way you like, I still do not understand why. What is life without love? The pain will always remain with me; it is like a wound that will never close. My soul feels like crying, I just want it to end.  
  
Those who had ever experienced a broken heart it is not pretty. My heart has always ached because I longed to find love. When I found it I felt like the happiest girl in the world, I thought it would be eternal. As usual I am wrong. I am always wrong this proves I will never succeed in anything. Our love lasted for a millennium and he ends it without telling me why. Is it me? Maybe I am too stupid to realize my mistakes.  
  
It was a sunny day, I was walking down the street staring at a paper with a big red mark written all over it, and I accidentally bumped into him. He looked sort of out of it. His eyes were cast down and it looked like he was crying. I tried to hug him but he placed his hands on my shoulders and told me it was over.  
  
A cold wind blew around us while I cried. I laid my head against his chest and kept asking him if what he said was true, but he pushed me away and kept walking in the opposite direction.  
  
My friends said he did not mean it; he was probably having one of those days. Later I went to his apartment and tried to reason with him. I even brought up our past, you were prince Darien and I was princess Serena, this is our destiny.  
  
He slammed his fist into the door and frowned. My body froze at the sound. Then I looked down and noticed Rini's shoes, and then it all came back to me. Since Rini showed up my life was turned upside down. When I told him this, he gave me a disgusted look and said, "Do not be ridiculous." 


End file.
